fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Zelgius/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Black Knight Summoned * "I am a general of Daein, and one of the Four Riders." Home * "To think a world such as this could exist... If I stayed here, then perhaps..." * "Circumstances being what they are, I shall lend you my strength. However, just one shall ever be my true master." * "To surpass General Gawain...is my ultimate goal as a swordsman." * "I share a sword style with Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries... We also shared a master." * "I learned the sword from a man I once called master. And now, that man... No... I have nothing to share." * "Are you Kiran? Accept this missive from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I learned the sword from one of my fellow Four Riders, Gawain. He was a general without compare... I fought my master, and I won. However, by then he had already cast aside his true skill. This means I have not truly surpassed him. But defeating one whose strength rivaled his own could be another means of achieving that goal. I have forever longed for such a battle. Not everyone would understand such drive, but as one who also lives by battle, I thought that perhaps you... Well, that is all." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Hmph..." * "Curious as to who I am? You're better off not knowing, or perhaps even asking." * "Your method for wresting my attention is...perplexing." * "This armor I wear is blessed by the goddess." * "Pray that you never make a miscalculation." * "Know your strength to know when to exercise discretion." * "The son of Gawain... Ike... He, now, is my prey." * "I am here to protect you." Map * "Understood." * "Onward." * "Here I go." Level up * "To surpass my master... That is my true desire." (5-6 stats up) * "My master's blade was stronger... It was swifter..." (3-4 stats up) * "..." (1-2 stats up) * "Use my blade as you see fit." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Know your place." * "Will you survive?" * "Fool." * "Give your all." Defeat * "Can't move..." Zelgius Summoned * ”I am Zelgius. As a general, I fought for two different realms. Now, I serve you. We shall see for how long.” Home * “My name is Zelgius. I once hid my name, but there is no longer needed. I have moved on, and so has time.” * ”We are in the midst of a war-yet this castle remains at peace. It’s enough to make one lose a sense of purpose.” * ”My own world was also filled with suffering, but we had a guiding light. I vowed my life and honor to that light.” * ”If a man’s convictions are unbending, his mind will break instead. It‘s the job of a general to repair that damage.” * ”Training for battle is admirable, I would be pleased to spar with you, should you wish to go one-on-one.” * ”I bring wishes for continuing good health from your trusted comrade, Friend.” (Greeting from friend) * ”Here to check on me, are you? I am surprised you’d spare time with someone like me. How generous. I have seen the way you cut to the heart of the matter, and deliver even the cruelest of order without hesitation. Your rationality befits the battlefield. But, Summoner... You are still young. Do not rush. Results are not everything, and you will find your own answers in time. It is sometimes only possible to realize how precious something is until after you’ve lost it. You may do what you want with this advice. However, if ever you cannot see the road ahead... I will cleave a path for you with my blade-straight through your enemies. I vow this on my contract with you, and on my holy sword.” (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * “My name is Zelgius. I have been a general for two different countries in my time.” * ”I lived a long life, and have experienced much... But I’ve never met someone as unpredictable as you.” * ”I‘m a soldier. I am in no position to question the orders of my superiors.” * ”I have spent most of my life shrouded in darkness... But at least I had a purpose.” * ”We should focus on winning this war.” * ”Ike... We will soon meet again.” * ”I will become your shield. The enemy will not lay a finger on you.” Map * ”Your orders.” * ”What’s your plan?” * ”I’ll keep you alive.” Level up * ”A glimmer of good fortune, I suppose.” (5-6 stats up) * ”Good enough.” (3-4 stats up) * ”Pitiful.” (1-2 stats up) * ”If this power means you desire more from me in battle, you shall be satisfied, and soon.” (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * ”Say your prayers.” * ”Let’s see how you handle this.” * ”No draw. No escape.” * ”One will live. One will die.” Defeat * ”That...settles it...” Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes